Hoshi Academy
by Star-Razor
Summary: AU. Hoshi academy. A school that's slightly different from he rest. Each year bladers are sent from all around the world. But, most of them never get past the Face Hunter's clan and the Kyūketsuki clan. With their symbols and beys by their side, who is trying to destroy them? And who are the leaders of these clans? And what is the connection? T for violence probably.


**Star: Hey! Long time no see! **

**Leodas: Especially for me… *sweatdrop***

**Star: So we're doing a collab fic. Why? Because so many of these stories like this are never continued. ;A;**

**Leodas: And we want to make sure this gets continued! Two authors, double the brain power! And writing power! **

**Zeo: You do realize how many times you have to PM back and forth just to get this author's note where you could both be in it, right?**

**Leodas & Star: QUIET!**

**Dragel: At least they got it up. ^-^ I guess… **

**Star: Anyway, This is slightly based off of Galaxy academy, but with twists. (Leodas gave me permission to have a fic based off of that.) And only one or two OCs sent in with be main characters. But all OCs get in as probably reoccurring characters. Sorry, but it's easier for me that way. **

**That, and since Leodas wants to use Kassy, who was given away by Silver, Kassy is going to be a main character.**

**Kassy: Hi. :D**

**Leodas: Because I haven't got to use her yet. *RAGE* And silver gave me permission to use her in collab stories. So I just wanted to clear that up. **

**-Neither of us own metal fight beybade (Star: I don't even own the OCs or plot of this story. -_-)**

* * *

"Screw it all! Don't those two ever stop! ARGH!" A man proclaimed, slamming his fists onto the wooden table.

The other two people in the room looked at him worryingly.

His secretary, who was a brown haired woman with large glasses and a lab coat, hunched down cautiously. It was rare to see him so angry.

However, the man that stood beside her, who was a red head with dark brown eyes, only shook his head while seeming to be in thought.

"The Face Hunter's clan and the Kyūketsuki have been enemies for years." The red headed man explained. "It's only natural that, now that they have even stronger leaders, their battles would become more fierce…"

The other man in the room regained his posture, flicking a strand of black colored hair behind his ear. "Yes, I know that. I've always known that. But if they're going to battle do they have to come here and destroy everything?!" He shouted, looking out the window and glaring at the utterly destroyed buildings and people being carried on ambulances for injuries… And possibly death…

"And what's worse is that our new group of students will be coming here any day now, Ryo." He sighed.

The head haired man, Ryo, frowned as well. But soon after staring blankly at the ruble he spoke again. "Wait… But on the other hand, the new students might be a good thing!" He stated.

The other man looked at him confused. "What do you mean? You're not suggesting that they fight them, are you? All we've been getting for the past who-knows-how-many-years are rookies! They would be knocked dead the moment they came face to face with someone of one of the clans!" He exclaimed.

"Not necessarily." Ryo spoke. "We're getting some pretty good bladers this year. One of them even happens to be my son; Gingka Hagane."

The other man raised an eyebrow. "_The _Gingka Hangane?" He asked.

Ryo nodded, smiling.

"Well, then let's just hope the rumors are true and he's as good as they say he is."

* * *

"Hey look!" Gingka exclaimed. "You can see the island from here!"

Everyone stood near the front edge of the boat to see he was right. The island to Hoshi acdemy was only a small distance away now. And let's just say; it was huge!

From the boat you couldn't even see both ends at the same time, and barely if you looked in just one direction. The land was covered in green with a volcano near one side.

"Wow. That island's really big." A thirteen year old girl stated, staring at the large island along with the others at the bow of the ship. She had golden brown hair tied into ponytails that extended half way to her back, with long bangs brushed to the side of her face. And her eyes were a bright emerald green. She wore a white blouse with laces and white shorts. She had on a purple jacket that went over it, and brown boots that were knee length.

Her name was Kassy Milinton.

"No kidding…" Masamune trailed off. "What's the deal here anyway?!"

"I don't know but I can't wait to battle! This is going to be so fun! Yeah!" Gingka exclaimed happily, throwing his arms up in the air, almost hitting Kassy in the head.

Fortunately she dodged, though she looked like this: O_O

After that they all heard chuckling behind them. "Gingka, would you at least _try_ not to injure Kassy before we get there?" Hyoma asked.

"Oh… Whoops! Sorry, Kassy!" Gingka said.

"That's okay." Kassy replied. She took a step back just in case.

"Hey Gingka, is it true your father works there?" A sixteen year old girl, named Dragel, asked, her eyes gleaming. Dragel had light purple hair goes to the middle of her back. At the end it is tied into a small tip braid with flowing white and blue streamers that was long to where it reached her ankles. Her messy bangs were put over a pair of ice blue eyes. And her skin tone is a light, pale color.

"Yeah, actually." Gingka replied.

"Really? Score! That's epic!"

"Hey guys, I think it's time to get off the boat now." Toby spoke up.

"That was fast…" Tsubasa muttered.

The group soon got off the starboard, or right side of the ship, and in front of the gates of the academy.

* * *

"Ahem…" Mr. Mesulan, a black haired man who looked like he was in his early thirties, maybe even a bit younger, cleared his throat. "So these are the new students?" He asked eying each one of them. "Very well, have you received your symbol pieces yet?"

"Symbol pieces?" Madoka asked. "What are those?"

"They are to help control and show what you specialize in and things like that. For example…" He started. "Tsubasa's piece is an Eagle. This means that, that is his bey and his symbol. Though its color is brown, meaning its "Earth" eagle. However, the symbol on its chest means air. So Tsubasa is an Air element user, with a bey that's "Earth" and is an Eagle." He explained.

"An element user?" Kassy spoke up.

"That's your power." Mesulan replied. "But I don't know how to explain it…"

Yu smiled joyfully. "Oh! Oh! I can! I know what it is!" He exclaimed. Everyone turned towards him.

"It's like this!" Yu raised his hand up steadily in the air. Without even looking he aimed towards the wall, his hands becoming on fire as he throw a small fire ball that made an explosion.

Everyone outside of the group either fainted or gaped in awe.

"Yes, Yu, It's like that." Tsubasa facepalmed.

"Hey!" Dragel exclaimed. "What's the deal with mine?! It's covered in crystals… And it's… Sparkly…"

"Huh?! Mine like that too!" Gingka exclaimed.

"What?!" Mesulan exclaimed. "Let me see!"

The two help up their symbols.

Gingka's was a Pegasus is a sphere-like form. It was white with multi-color changing specks of dust. All over it was sparkling star-dust that showed up especially in the light.

Dragel's though, was a dragon with two wings and a barbed tail that was also in a sphere-like form. It was blue, with a white-ish aura. But there were also ice crystals that were formed all around it, sparkling just as bright as Gingka's.

"Impossible…" Mesulan muttered. "A Pegasus and a Wyvern… We haven't seen those symbols in years! It's a miracle!"

Gingka and Dragel looked at each other. "**Really?**"

Mesulan nodded. '_So… this will be the year…._' He thought. '_But…_

…_Will it lead to them becoming stronger… _

_Or to their deaths…?_'

* * *

**Star: Now… Here's the form. ^^ And remember, unless you don't have an account, as always, send through PM! **

**Name**:

**Age**:

**Gender**:

**Appearance**: (Hair, eyes, skin tone, blah blah blah, ect.)

**Clothes**: (How they dress, yo!)

**Personality**: (Details are always welcome. X3)

**Likes**:

**Dislikes**: ( - )

**Friends/enemies**: (who are their friends, and who are their enemies?)

**Weapon**: (imagine they had a weapon… What would it be? A sword maybe? An axe, a yo-yo? You don't have to fill it in… But it would help… hehehe.)

**Element/power**: (you know, Yu's is fire (obviously), Gingka's is galactic, ect. But they can also have powers instead… So just be creative. :D)

**Symbol**: (Like in the story. What animal/mythological being is it? What color is it? What element is it? Where do they keep? As a necklace? On their belt? In their hair? What? I'll only let one of the OCs (probably a main one that's sent in) Be a special one like Dragel's and Gingka's)

**Bey**: (Full name)

**Bey type**: (Attack, Defense, stamina, or balance?)

**Bey Beast**: (how they look in spirit form. This will become VERY important later, hehe.)

**Bey description**: (how it looks and it's colors and what-not.)

**Special Moves**: (please give a DESCRIPTION. And it's NAME. thank you.)

**Background**: (doesn't need to be long (not even sure if I can remember it. *sweatdrop* but feel free to give as many details as you like. We may even be able to use it to our advantage in the story.)

**Romance…?**: (you know… If you want your character to be paired up, and who with… XP)

**Other**: (Anything I forgot to include?)

Also, please don't choose any of these characters for your OC to be paired up with: Sophie, Wales, (Whalesshipping for the win! Sorry, I just like shipping those two. XD), Chao Xin, Mei-Mei (Yes, I'm a Chinashipper. But if someone wants one of them you may PM one of us and convince us otherwise. We won't bit. XD) Damian (Isn't it obvious? XP), Toby, Jack (most likely.), Julian, and Chi-Yun (hey, you don't see many pairings with him.) And Possibly GalaxyShipping, buuut, if someone really wants Gingka or Madoka then I'll change it. :D

**And that's the form… And remember! It's first come first serve! First two OCs will be main characters! **


End file.
